Noc
by Blackisz
Summary: "Nine, czego my tak naprawdę potrzebujemy oprócz siebie?" / się zdziwiłam, że tutaj ta pozycja nie jest pod nazwą "zankyou no terror" / naszukałam się jak głupia / pierwsza próba napisania coś z tego fandomu, ale mi dziwnie'


**[Noc]**

* * *

Jesteś naprawdę pięknym krukiem - czarne włosy doskonale kontrastują się z mlecznobiałą skórą. Nadnaturalnie długie ramiona zgięte są w łokciach i leżą tuż nad głową podpartą na poduszce. Wybite palce, o idealnie wypiłowanych paznokciach, mocno zaciskają się na wykrochmalonym prześcieradle. Ostro zarysowane kości szczęki rzucają cień na szyję, tym samym maskując nadal niezagojone blizny. Twarz zastygła w wyrazie względnego spokoju, tworząc jedyną w swoim rodzaju, kamienną maskę, za którą czaił się niepokój. Niepokój, który dręczył go nawet we śnie.

* * *

_Czego my tak naprawdę szukamy, Nine?_

* * *

Zimne tęczówki o odcieniu węgla, z których tylko on potrafił czytać jak z otwartej książki, przykryte teraz powiekami, nie są w stanie przeszyć go intensywnym spojrzeniem. Krzywy nos z widocznymi, czerwonymi śladami po noskach okularów, zmarszczył się, jakby chłopak próbował parsknąć przez sen. Wąskie, spierzchnięte usta otworzyły się lekko, żeby z gardła mógł dobyć się przytłumiony syk. Zmarszczki pokryły czoło, serce mocniej zabiło.

* * *

_Czy warto tak ryzykować, Nine?_

* * *

Klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała w szaleńczym tempie, gubiąc wcześniejszy, spokojny rytm. Wygiął kręgosłup w łuk, zajęczał tym razem o wiele głośniej. Nogi skurczyły się, jakby próbował obronić się przed nieistniejącym zagrożeniem. Ramiona zadrżały, palce wbiły w miękki materac łóżka. Kołdra zsunęła, pokazując kawałek obitego, kościstego biodra.

* * *

_Czy jest ci to potrzebne do szczęścia, Nine?_

* * *

Zimna dłoń przesunęła się po rozgrzanym torsie, wprawiając jego ciało w nieopanowane drgawki. Gęsia skórka, kolejny zduszony krzyk, mocne szarpnięcie się do tyłu. Twelve uśmiechnął się lekko, przysuwając znacznie bliżej. Wsunął się pod kołdrę, odkrywając że jest mokra od potu. Nie obrzydzało go to jednak w żaden sposób. Wyciągnął ponownie rękę i zaczął gładzić go uspokajająco po poranionej szyi.

* * *

_Wiesz, że nie możesz popełnić żadnego błędu, Nine?_

* * *

Czuł bijące od niego ciepło, które zaczynało niepokoić go coraz bardziej. Chłopak od kilku dni borykał się z nieustannymi skokami temperatury. Na dodatek uporczywy kaszel i drgawki nie odstępowały go nawet na krok. Ostatnim czego właśnie teraz potrzebowali była jego choroba. Byli jednością. Samowystarczalnym duetem. Gdy jednego zaczynało brakować, cała synchronizacja zanikała. O wiele łatwiej było zawieść, nie wspominając już o podstawowym funkcjonowaniu. Jeden mózg, jeden organizm, jedno związane ze sobą istnienie. Idealna harmonia, dopełniających się charakterów.

* * *

_My nie jesteśmy normalni, prawda, Nine?_

* * *

Przesunął paznokciami po jego jabłku Adama, zostawiając na nim jasnoróżowe ślady, które po chwili całkowicie znikały, stając się ponownie trupioblade. Pogłaskał go po policzku, obserwując z jakim trudem oddycha. Każdy głębszy wdech i wydech dopełniany był rzężeniem, podobnym do kaszlu. Zaciśnięte mocno powieki, zmarszczone czoło, stróżki potu płynące po skroniach - bolało go. Bolało bardziej niż mógłby sobie to wyobrażać.

* * *

_Czy byłbyś beze mnie samotny, Nine?_

* * *

Co noc to samo. Koszmar za koszmarem. Senne mary złapały go w swoje sidła raz, a dobrze i najwyraźniej nie miały zamiaru tak szybko puścić. Twelve w przeciwieństwie do niego, posiadał dość ciekawą ekspresję. Wszelkie emocje było po nim doskonale widać, ale teraz nie mógł pozwolić, by zmartwienie wzięło nad nim górę. Z niewzruszoną miną przyglądał się temu przedstawieniu, w duchu przeklinając się za własną słabość. Nie potrafił mu do końca pomóc chociaż bardzo chciał. Zawsze udawało mu się jakoś wybrnąć z ciężkiej sytuacji, w życiu cechował się przebiegłością i zaradnością, jednak akurat pod tym względem był żałośnie bezsilny. Irytowało go to bardziej niż powinno.

* * *

_Czy jesteś o mnie chociaż trochę zazdrosny, Nine?_

* * *

Wsunął palce w mokre, czarne włosy i przytknął pełne wargi do zroszonego potem czoła. Przesunął wolną ręką po jego policzkach, gładząc je delikatnie. Chyba jego kojący dotyk pomagał. Chłopak powoli się uspokajał. Jego oddech znacznie zwolnił, a serce zaczęło bić w normalnym rytmie. Nogi wyprostowały, pace puściły zmiętoszone prześcieradło. Wszelkie odgłosy ucichły, zapanowała upragniona cisza, która tym razem nie zapowiadała najgorszego.

* * *

_Nine, Nine Nine…_

* * *

Twelve wytrzeszczył lekko oczy, kiedy obce ramię oplotło go w pasie. Wzdrygnął się niekontrolowanie czując na karku szorstką dłoń, która pieściła delikatnie jego skórę. Przymknął brązowe oczy, rozsmakowując się ponownie w jego ustach. Ucząc się ich ponownie na pamięć, dał się ponieść chwilowej słabości. Ostrożnie badał ich fakturę, ocierał się, lizał, skubał zasysał . Zachichotał, kiedy został mocno ugryziony w dolną wargę. No tak. Nie wolno było im się na zbyt długo zapominać.

\- Nie śpisz, Nine? – spytał cicho, pozwalając przyciągnąć się bliżej.

\- A nie widzisz? – czarne jak węgiel oczy, błysnęły w półmroku.

\- Nie za bardzo. Jest przecież noc.

\- Zabawne.

Chłopak ponownie spojrzał na niego z wyraźnym ostrzeżeniem, jednak ręka głaszcząca brązowe, skołtunione włosy złagadzała ogólny wydźwięk jego słów. Twelve pomyślał, że nie ma prawa na co narzekać. Wszak nie spodziewał się, że z dnia na dzień ich relacje drastycznie się zmienią. I tak wystarczał mu sam fakt, że był dla niego kimś wyjątkowym niemal od samego początku.

\- Znów miałeś koszmar, prawda? – wyszeptał po chwili ostrożnie, bojąc się wybuchu z jego strony.

Niepotrzebnie. Nine nie wyglądał w tym momencie na wyprowadzonego z równowagi. Przewiercał go tylko uważnym spojrzeniem, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Westchnął cicho, jeszcze ciaśniej obejmując szczupłe ciało. Na swój sposób lubił, gdy ktoś się nim interesował. Dobrze wymierzona ilość troski jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła.

\- Po co pytasz skoro doskonale znasz odpowiedź?

\- Wiesz, w każdej chwili może tutaj wejść Lisa. Na pewno chcesz, żeby zastała nas w takiej pozycji?

\- Nie żeby ci to naprawdę przeszkadzało, prawda?

Twelve uśmiechnął się tylko szeroko, energicznie kręcąc głową.

\- Ani trochę.

\- Kiedy jesteś blisko, czuję się bezpieczniej. Jeśli nie chcesz, żeby dopadła mnie bezsenność powinieneś już zawsze być obok mnie.

\- Przecież wiesz, że nigdzie się nie wybieram. Jesteś naprawdę głupi, Nine!

\- Ah, tak?

Chłopak udał, że nie widzi lekkim rumieńców zawstydzenia pokrywających policzki i górną cześć uszu partnera. Pozwolił mu schować głowę pod swoją szyją, próbując zignorować fakt, że bujna czupryna łaskotała go w gardło. Upewnił się, że w żaden sposób go nie przygniata i splątał ich palce ze sobą w subtelnym uścisku. Czując znajome ciepło rozchodzące się od ich rąk, uśmiechnął się lekko, przymykając zmęczone oczy.

Twelve był naprawdę wyjątkowy. Nie tylko potrafił odgonić senne mary, ale również dawał mu nadzieję na lepsze jutro. Mając go przy sobie, miał wrażenie, że wszystko jest możliwe, a świat stoi przed nim otworem.


End file.
